Chris's Very Bad Day
by lizriley
Summary: Chris has a bad day....WARNING: SPANKING You've been warned!


**A/N:** This story contains reference of spanking of a teenager if you don't like then don't read it. Flames will be ignored, so don't do it. No one is forcing you to read it, so if you know you won't like it then don't bother reading it.

Thanks to those who reviewed my other Chris story.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Warning:** This story contains reference of spanking of teenager

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris's Very Bad Day

This totally sucked. His day couldn't get any worse he thought. Here he was standing in the freaking corner all because of him, his dumb brother. It wasn't like he wasn't here to save the moron from being turned evil and what does he get in return…freaking corner time. He sighed and tried to rub the sting out of his butt, he also had the moron to thank for that. Yeah it was official he was having a horrible day no thanks to that moron otherwise known has Wyatt. It didn't matter that he was a freaking toddler; he was to blame for this not him or his temper.

His day had started like any other. It was going rather smoothly until his mom asked him to watch Wyatt while she and the aunts went after a demon. He protested immediately, he wasn't a damn babysitter he was here to save Wyatt. His arguments were ignored and one look from his dad had shut him up fast. So instead of going demon hunting he was left behind doing diaper duty.

It had annoyed him to no end, being left behind. He understood their reasoning really he did. It was just that he was here to battle as many demons as he could not babysit. He had tried to distract himself by playing with Wyatt, he put on that dumb cartoon 'Bob the…' something but nothing could take his mind of the fact that he was babysitting. This had led him to make a big miscalculated mistake. He had waited until Wyatt had fallen asleep for his afternoon nap before he had orbed down to the underworld to help. Of course, he was only supposed to be gone a few minutes it wasn't like Wyatt was in any danger; he had his protective bubble thing for him and all. But of course things hadn't worked out that way.

The minute he had materialized in the underworld in front of his family, it had all gone to hell. He could still see it clearly.

_**Flashback**_

"_Chris, what are you doing here?" asked Phoebe._

"_I came to help," said Chris._

"_You're supposed to be watching Wyatt," said Paige._

"_Wyatt, where's Wyatt?" asked Piper looking around._

"_Relax mom he's home," said Chris._

"_Alone, you left him alone!" yelled Piper._

"_He's fine trust me," said Chris._

"_You are supposed to be home watching your brother not here with us. Go home Chris," said Leo upset at his son._

"_Come on I can help," said Chris._

"_You can help by watching Wyatt," said Phoebe._

"_I'm not a damn babysitter okay!" yelled Chris. _

"_Chris…" started Piper._

"_No, I'm not here to babysit that little shit, I'm here to save him…oww!…oww!…come on dad…oww!…stop it…oww!…stop…" said Chris as Leo smacked his butt repeatedly. _

"_You are going to go home now, no, no arguments," said Leo as he watched Chris getting ready to argue._

"_But…" argued Chris._

"_Now!" said Leo taking a step towards Chris._

_What had he done after that? Well he'd orbed back to the manor of course. Anything to get away from his pissed of dad. But had it ended their? Of course, not, it went from bad to worse. _

_When he'd orbed back in he thought he'd heard a noise in the nursery. He'd walked up there and what did he find…a freaking mess and no Wyatt. The nursery looked like a tornado hit it. The drawers were open; there were clothes, diapers, shoes, and toys lying around the floor. He was sure it wasn't a demon, I mean what kind of demon would do this, the messy demon. No, this had to be something else. But the searing question was were was Wyatt? That's when he'd heard it, that little squeaky laugh that belonged to his older-baby brother. He'd rushed out of the nursery and followed the laugh to Paige's room. "Oh crap," was all could muster has he looked inside. Everything on the freaking floor like in the nursery and sitting in the middle of the mess with lipstick all over his face was Wyatt._

"_You're a freaking idiot, how could you do this? Damn it, it's never easy with you is it? You're always doing stupid shit!" yelled Chris upset over the fact that he would be blamed for this since he had left Wyatt alone._

"_Iss.." said Wyatt looking up at Chris._

"_No, leave me the hell alone!" yelled Chris. He should have known he'd gone to far when he saw Wyatt tear-up and tremble but he just didn't care._

"_I hate this, I hate you and I wish you would just go away! You're the biggest mistake in this freaking world you know that. I wish you'd never been born!" yelled Chris not caring that Wyatt had started crying and not noticing that he had an audience._

"_Christopher!" said Piper as Leo walked over and picked Wyatt up who was now crying hysterically._

'_What?" spat Chris._

"_What do you think you're doing?" asked Piper as she grabbed Wyatt from Leo and tried to calm him down. _

"_He made a freaking mess," said Chris gesturing with his hand around the room._

"_What gives you the right to holler at him like that and call him a mistake?" demanded Piper._

"_Look…" started Chris but knew he had no excuse. He'd let his temper get the better of him and it looked like he was going to have to pay for it._

"_Answer your mother, now!" demanded Leo._

"_I just…" started Chris._

"_You just what?" asked Piper while trying to calm Wyatt._

"_I just lost it okay. I was pissed that I couldn't go demon hunting, I was angry that you had me watch Wyatt, I was upset that you sent me back when I tried to help and then to come back and see the damn mess he made, well it pissed me off. I knew I'd be blamed for it, I really didn't mean it. I was just mad," explained Chris._

"_That's not an excuse to treat your brother like that. You scared him, he doesn't understand that what he did is wrong," said Piper._

"_Yeah right…" mumbled Chris._

"_Chris…" warned Leo as he looked at Chris._

"_This mess wouldn't have happened if you'd been here watching him instead of trying to get your way," said Piper._

"_I already told you I'm not a babysitter," said Chris._

"_We know but did it ever occur to you that there was a reason why we didn't want you to go with us?" asked Piper._

"_What do you mean?" asked Chris suspiciously._

"_Tell me Chris you said you knew everything about that demon so is their any reason we wouldn't want you or Wyatt anywhere near him?" asked Leo._

_Chris watched as his father gave him a look and watched as his mother finally calmed Wyatt down. He thought about it, no there wasn't any reason why he shouldn't have gone...wait…crap…he should have remembered that._

"_Ohhh…" muttered Chris._

"_So you do know why?" said Leo knowingly._

"_Uhhh…yeah…" said Chris quietly._

"_Good, now tell me why we didn't want you there!" demanded Leo._

"_Because….because that demon goes after witches and their powers," said Chris._

"_What kind of witches?" asked Piper._

"_Young ones. He goes after young witches," replied Chris._

"_He goes after kids Chris and you knew that but because you were mad because you couldn't get your way you forgot that little piece of information Didn't you?" said Piper._

"_It's not like I'm a kid you know," said Chris feeling guilty._

"_Excuse me! You're eighteen that's not exactly old and it's young enough to put you in danger," said Piper._

"_I'm sorry…I was wrong. I shouldn't have gone, I shouldn't have left Wyatt alone and I shouldn't have screamed at him for making this mess," said Chris._

"_You're right you shouldn't have done any of those things. We trusted you to watch Wyatt but you lost that trust Chris when you pulled this stunt," said Piper._

"_Mom…please I'm sorry. You can trust me."_

"_How do I know that? How do I know you won't pull something like this again?" asked Piper._

"_I won't I promise," said Chris._

"_How can I be sure?" questioned Piper._

"_Trust me Piper he won't do this again," assured Leo._

_**End of Flashback**_

How had Leo known he'd never do it again. Well that was simple, the fire he put in his butt before he'd deposited him in the freaking corner is how. So that's how he'd ended up standing in the damn corner with a sore butt. Once he served his time, he had to go clean the nursery and Paige's room under the watchful eye of his jailer who was currently lecturing him on controlling his temper and making better choices. I wonder what he would say if he knew I blocked him out after the first minute or so, thought Chris smiling to himself despite having had a very bad day.

The End

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

…_**..tell me what you think…review…review….**_


End file.
